


You are the Prophecy

by B0bby22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Suicide, Peace, i don't know what else I should put in here, idk - Freeform, no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0bby22/pseuds/B0bby22
Summary: Frisk is concerned over Floweys newly formed habits.





	You are the Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> I made this along time ago on UT amino. I don't know how I feel about this. Dear god I'm tired.

After monsters were on the surface for about a couple months, Frisk thought about bringing Flowey, and they did. Now it's been two years with the monsters still roaming peacefully with the humans. The past couple days with Flowey were... Unusual. It started out with him poking at the sharp objects around the house, then playing with fire, then almost drowning himself. It got so bad that Toriel had to hide all of the sharp objects from him and even board up the fire pit.

On one sunny day, Frisk decided to take Flowey to a meadow nearby. Flowey didn't argue, he didn't talk, he didn't budge. He just went with it.

"Why are you like this?" Frisk asked.

"Like what?" Flowey asked back.

"These past few days." Frisk started. "You...You seemed like you were trying to do something bad."

Flowey looked away from them. They both understood where this was going. Frisk wanted to know why Flowey was trying to commit suicide.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"Because I care about you, and I love you. If I didn't care about you, why would I bring you to the surface?" Frisk said.

"To make me suffer."

Frisk turned to the plant. Flowey seemed annoyed and bothered. 

He explained. "I would have been better off rotting away underground where Chara's grave is but no, you had to show me to the others. The others with their emotions and happiness." Flowey continued. "I want to have my emotions back and feel what they are feeling, but I just have to play a façade!"

"As I told you, Alphys is working on that. Just try to be patient." They replied.

"NO!" He screeches aloud. "I'm the only one here who doesn't get it. Everyone seems to not mind my existence for these months. They don't care that I'm rude! So why do you guys care for something useless!"

"Useless? Why say that?" They ask.

"All I ever do is seem to make you guys upset or disappointed at me, I never seem to do anything right, even before everyone was on the surface. So why should I keep continuing my existence? 

For a moment, Frisk was at a loss, they were speechless. A second later, Frisk starts giggling, catching Flowey's attention again. 

"Look Flowey, you may have made poor decisions in the past but that doesn't mean that you did everything bad. Hell! I can even say that without you, none of us would have been free." Frisk stated.

"Hmm?"

"You know the prophecy? The triangles are the monsters and the circle is a being who comes from the surface to free the monsters. You seen the surface, but it took a while for you to break the barrier." Frisk explained.

"What do yo-

Frisk quickly puts both their hands on Floweys face.

"YOU are part of the Prophecy." 

For a moment, Flowey was caught in Frisks small eyes. Staring with such intent at their reddish hazel orbs. He quickly looks away and contemplates about their words. He remembered when he used the souls to break the barrier. All the souls glowing and glistening with the same desire. He understood now. He was the angel everyone was talking about. 

Frisk continued. "I know it's hard now but please, stay hopeful for the future, even if there is nothing to be hopeful about."

With that thought, Flowey smiled slightly. 

"I'll try."


End file.
